eStO eS rEaLidAd?
by natgallagher
Summary: es realidad?como puede ser que esto ocurra?es un fanfic q comienza cn el pan de cada dia para nuestros amigos, pero las cosas cambian....y porque???no seran ilusiones??no...o si....r&R plzzzzz


1.La PaRtIdA dE aJeDrEz!  
  
Ahi estaba de nuevo, aquella muchacha de pelo rojo como el fuego sentada en una silla apartada,en la biblioteca ,cn la unica, pero no mala, compañia de su mejor amiga Hermione Granger.  
  
Ya era tipico verla a esas horas en la biblioteca; parecia mas espabilada que años atras cuando lo de la camara secreta, era mas abierta pero mas prevenida, no se fiaba muy facilmente de la gente que la rodeaba, pero los pocos amigos que tenia eran amigos de verdad; siempre habia tenido la amistad de Hermione, pero no la tubo demasiado en cuenta hasta que no se conciencio de lo que valia  
  
*flash back*  
  
Hermione se sintio inquieta en su cama, un ruido leve la llamaba la atencion; se levanto de la cama recojiendose el enmarañado y largo pelo en una coleta; fue a ciegas por el pasillo de la madriguera, unicamente guiandose hacia su destino por los murmullos que procediann de alli; segun se iba acercando y palpando las paredes, llego a el pomo de la habitacion de ginny; pego la oreja a la puerta y escucho claramente los llantos disimulados de la pelirroja; llamo levemente y giro el pomo hasta que abrio la puerta por completo;  
  
-Ginny!!-Susurro mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba- que te ha pasado?porque lloras?.  
  
La muchacha solo la miraba con ojos bidriosos y con un pañuelo presionando la nariz  
  
-solo ...solo cosas mias...-dijo sonriendo tristemente mientras Hermione la hacia una trenza con su cabello que la llegaba por la cintura.Esto era signo de que sabia que pasaba algo grave e importante para Ginny y que no se marcharia hasta que no lo contase (n/a: o.O)  
  
-bien...me vendra genial desahogarme-decia sorbiendose los mocos y con la voz tomada-es por harry-Hermione la miro sorprendida-si....estoy enamorada de él-susurro al oido de la morena  
  
-bueno...me lo imagine....cuando a una chica le gusta un hombre lo normal es que o se ponga colorada al verlo y lo evite o que se pase el dia peleando con el....OOOOOOPs..............  
  
*FIn del flash back*  
  
Ginny rio levemente al recordar lo ultimo...desde que supo que a hermione le gustaba su hermano no pudo evitar ver las reacciones de hermione ante Ron de un modo diferente...como atribullendo todo al estar enamorada.  
  
Recojimos nuestras cosas y salimos hacia la sala común; no pude evitar darme cuenta en muchisimo tiempo que le sacaba a hermione casi media cabeza; se sentia rara, ella siempre mirando hacia arriba hablando con la mayoria y ahora sus genes Weasley se habian revolucionado, para que os hagais una idea debia de medir cerca de 1.75 con 15 años....  
  
"Beattle Draconian"  
  
Ginny salio de su aturdimiento al oir a hermione pronunciar las palabras a la dama gorda; al entrar el panorama era el de siempre; Harry y Ron jugando al ajedrez magico y los deberes esparcidos por toda la sala comun; Hermione se disponia a hecharles la bronca, pero algo las dejo sin habla.  
  
-jaque mate......  
  
esto no salio de la boca de Ron, esto salio de la boca de  
  
-HARRY???-balbuceo Ginny mas aturdida que pelirroja.  
  
Harry las dedico una sonrisa digna de un angel.  
  
-si!...es que Ron esta ido ultimamente...  
  
-QUE?????SOLO ME HE DEJADO GANAR, ENTIENDES? ME DEJE GANAR!-ya se habia levantado y recojia sus deberes furioso y rojo, pero no se sabia si era de la rabia o de otra cosa...(N.A: o.O)  
  
Subio las escaleras y se fue a su habitacion. Todos los de la sala comñun estaban con la boca abierta, no por el comportamiento de Ron pues era normal que se enfadara por estupideces, sino porque le habian ganado al ajedrez; en cualkier caso todos hubieran pensado que harry era un Dios, pero tras una 100 partidas contra su mejor amigo y no haber llegado a mover un caballo y que realmente...  
  
-harry.....como le has ganado?tu eres realmente.....-se sonrojo...-malo....  
  
esto lo habia dicho ginny; Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido para despues mirarla a los ojos fijamente y hacerla estremecer unos breves segundos, Harry sonrio y miro a hermione.  
  
-creo que le pasa algo grave.....contigo.......-susurro a su amiga-vete a hablar cn el....  
  
-pero....-HErmione se sonrojo....  
  
-tranquila, toma mi capa de invisibilidad y vete a hablar con él....-la guiñó un ojo en forma de animo,-corre....  
  
La chica cojio la capa y subio hacia la habitacion de los chicos que soo estaba ocupada por Ron en este momento.  
  
Ginny miró a Harry y desvio la mirada hacia el sillon en el cual dejo todos los pergaminos y tinteros que traia en las manos.  
  
-¿Crees que pasará algo ahí arriba?-preguntó ginny lo mas recta y distante que pudo.  
  
-jajaj, es como preguntar...¿se lava Snape el pelo?-Harry snreia pero Ginny se despoyaba por el suelo.  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!!!!!!!!!ai...........-dijo con una enorme sonrisa limpiandose las lagrimas-pues entonces habra que esperar....  
  
Ginny le guió un ojo y se sentó en el sillon junto a sus deberes. Harry se sonrojo cuando ella se dio la buelta y se sento junto a ella en el rojo y amarillo sillon.  
  
Ella miraba al fuego con una expresión fría pero dulce...Harry la miro detenidamente y analizo su perfecta y delineada nariz, sus labios semiabiertos pidiendo a gritos su boca....  
  
"que dices......que dices????soy un pervertido......como puedo pensar esas cosas.........ahi Dios....ahi Dios....."Harry se balanceaba levemente en su lado hacia alent y hacia atras mirando sus manos nerviosamente.  
  
-te pasa algo??-susurro Ginny acercandose a el.Harry se quedo helado, la chica por la que habia suspirado tantos años estaba pegadita a el. Le puso una mano en la frente para comprobar su tempratura. Harry sintio una mano calida y suabe posarse sobre su cicatriz y su frente. La miró con su cara de siempre, no sabia como tenia el la capacidad de mantenerse palido siempre y jamas ponerse colorado.  
  
-y bien doctora?nota algo?-dijo Harry con fingida preocupación.  
  
-jajajja!algo de cuentitis me parece a mí...cuentitis aguditis...muy grave, usted mañana no va a clase sñr potter.... dijo con una sonrisa. A Harry se le paso una idea fugaz por la cabeza, una idea relampago que no era precisamente de hechar al olvido.  
  
-si es asi.....se lo puedo pegar a usted y mañana no hay clase.....-la guiño un ojo y ella abrio los ojos con sorepresa  
  
-me ofrece que me fume mañana las clases teniendo pociones a 1ª hora??? harry por un momento se arrepintio pero al ver la carcajada de Ginny sonrio tambien.-pues me temo que nos las vamos a fumar, pero no se donde podriamos ir....  
  
-a .........es sorpresa...pero vienes no?  
  
-Claro!; mira quien viene por ahi...  
  
Hermione bajaba toda malhumorada de brazos cruzados y murmurando maldiciones.  
  
-HERMIONE!!!VUELVE;NO HE ACABDO!-gritaba una grave voz desde la planta de arriba.  
  
Hermione solo miro de soslayo a Ginny para posteriormente ssalir a los terrenos del castilo con lagrimas frias en los ojos.... 


End file.
